Ghostly Redemption
by Selecao 13
Summary: First story ive written had help from a friend. What if the Fenton family and Dannys friends were killed by the GIW and they blamed it on Danny? In this story it is up to him to redeem himself with some friends made along the way. Rated T for a few reasons. New cover. It has no connection to this story I just think its cool. This cover is temporary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi this is my first story EVER so please help me out with any comments or feedback you might have so I can hopefully write more stories later on :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans they belong to respectable owners. I only own my OC Haley.**

**Chapter 1**

(Danny/Ryan)

I hear vehicles speeding ever closer towards me. My heart pounding against my ribs. "How did they find me" I thought to myself. "And since when are their trucks as fast as me?!" I look behind me and I see 20 or more GIW trucks (that looked much like Swat vans only white instead of black) chasing after me going at least 120 MPH. I fly towards a mountain and turn intangible.

I emerge on the opposite side of it to be faced by a small town. I enter the town quickly and see a sign that declared that I was entering the state of California. I turn invisible as I pass the sign. I fly up over the town looking for any type of clothing store. After a minute or two I find one and fly through the ceiling and land where nobody can see me.

I transform to my human form. I pass a mirror and stare at it for a minute noticing how much I've changed since I went on the run after being accused of killing my parents and friends by the GIW. That was exactly a year and a half ago. I now have shoulder length black hair that partially covers my right eye. My eyes are now brownish-blue color (I have no idea how that happened but I'm not complaining).

I now where a dark grey t-shirt with a dark red jacket over it. Now also wear black cargo pants with black steel-toed boots. I also changed my name I am no longer Daniel Fenton. My new name is Ryan Blake.

In this past year and a half the GIW have chased me from Amity Park. I have met several people who have helped me out along the way, but I never stayed in one place for more than a few days. When I would leave the people would usually give me some supplies like food or money.

It has been a month since I was at the town on the border where I lost the GIW. I am now in a place along the ocean called Jump City. I'm currently set up in the forest just on the outskirts of Jump. I have a job at a favored pizza place. It pays good and I've became a good friend with the owner.

I met another halfa which took me by surprise because I thought me and Vlad were the only two halfas (not including Dani). Her name is Haley. She has long blonde hair with blue highlights. She has stunning orange eyes. She wears a light purple long sleeve shirt under a black t-shirt with a skull on it. She wears a black skirt with dark blue leggings underneath with a pair of black high top shoes. She also always has headphones around her neck and listening to some type of music.

I've heard around town that there is a group of superheroes called the Teen Titans. They sound like a group of people who help anyone. I wonder if they would help me. Looks like ill have to find a way to talk to them. But for now I need to find a house.

**Sorry for the short chapter again this is my first story i have Ever written and every comment helps. I will try to update this story ever week or two for now so long - Selecao 13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans they belong to respectable owners. I only own my OC Haley.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**One Month Later**

(Ryan)

"How do you like the place?" I ask while sitting on my new couch smiling. "Looks pretty good." Said a female voice from a different room. Two months have passed since I came to Jump. i finally had enough money to buy someplace to live and found a good deal. It was a nice building with two bedrooms and two bathrooms and six other rooms over what at one time looked like a coffee shop. I though it would be a great idea if I started my own business on the first floor so I bought the entire building. "What do you like about it?" I question to the other room. "Besides my stereo system." I added knowing the reply would be that. "Well I like everything about it, its spacious, it has soft beds, and you have an awesome view from every window!" proclaimed Haley as she walked into the living room where I was sitting.

"So what should we do?" I ask. "Why don't we just stay her for a while? I mean we have only been here for 5 minutes." Wined Haley. I look at the clock. Wow we have only been here for 5 minutes, I think to myself. "Want something to drink?" I ask abruptly. "Um, sure. Do you have any coffee? She asked. "Yeah, I brewed a pot just before you got here." I said walking over to the kitchen smiling glad to have somebody to drink coffee with. "Just like at the café right?" I ask sticking my head into the living room noticing how happy Haley was here. "Yep, you know how I like it." She said with a smile and a sparkly in her eye. I finish make us both a cup of coffee and walk into the living room once again. "Here." I said while handing here the coffee. She smiles warmly at me and takes a sip of her coffee.

We sat there for the next hour and a half talking about how our jobs were going and how we were doing. This had been the first time I had seen Haley in 2 weeks so we tried to catch up with each other`s lives as much as possible. After another 10 minutes, we head out the door and head to the mall. Haley's eyes sparkled at all the things she wanted while I just smiled and laughed occasionally with her giving me a playful glare whenever I did laugh. I then remembered that Haley's birthday was in a few days. "Hey, isn't your birthday in a few days?" I asked getting a small nod as a response without her looking away from the puppies she was looking at. "What would you like somebody to get you?" Concern was apparent on my face as she looked away slightly with a sad smile. "What's wrong? Did I say something to make you upset?" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder as I walked closer. "No it's just nobody has ever gotten me anything for my birthday before." she said looking at me tears in her eyes. "Well this year will be different. I promise." I said with a warm smile. She started to cry and slammed into me with a hug making me lose my balance for a second. When I regained my ground I gave her a hug back and whispered in her ear. "Don't cry Haley. I promise you everything will work out and your birthday will be one you will always remember."

The next day I went back to every store we passed in the mall and bought everything Haley said she loved (except for the puppy I didn't have enough money for it after I bought her a necklace). I walked back to my house getting strange looks from everybody I passed thanks to all the bags I was carrying. When I finally made it home I walked upstairs and wrapped every last thing. After 3 hours of wrapping gifts I put them in my guest room closet and looked at the clock. 2:30 was the time. Well time for work I thought to myself and went to get changed. I arrived at the pizza shop in a few minutes seeing as how it was just down the street. Upon arrival I saw the T-car parked outside the shop. I entered and headed upstairs after saying hi to my boss.

When I reached the top everybody greeted me in unison. I pulled up a chair to the table and joined in the conversation. "So what are you guys talking about?" I asked. "The boss said you guys have been here for an hour and haven't ordered so something must be up." Cyborg was the first to speak. "Man how do you always know?" "You do the same routine every time you come in here its easy to tell when something's wrong. And I could tell as soon as I walked in the door because I didn't hear you and Beastboy arguing about what pizza to get." I said plainly. "Your very observant." I was caught off guard by Raven speaking. "Alright now I know something's up. So spill it you never know if somebody can help." I said with a look of concern on my face. Robin was the one to speak this time. "One of our teammates betrayed us. She was a spy for a villain we are trying to track down. I guess you could say that the team has been a little down about it." I was shocked that somebody would intentionally betray the Titan's trust like that. I finally found my voice again after hearing that. "So there is an empty spot on the team?" I was replied with a series of sad nods. I just sat there for a minute trying to find a way to help. Then it hit me like a bus. "What if I joined you?" I asked catching everybody off guard. "What?" was all they could say. "I said what if I joined your team?" I repeated. This time I was met by a few chuckles. Irritated I got up went downstairs and make the same pizza they always get and slipped an envelope under the pizza making sure it stuck out a bit and served it to the Titans.

(Raven)

After our conversation with Ryan we all felt kind of bad about laughing at his statement. I could tell he was serious, more serious than I've ever seen him. He came back 15 minutes later with our usual pizza when he set the tray down I noticed something white sticking out towards me. I pulled it out and opened it. Shocked I passed it to Robin who looked suspicious. Robin then read the message out load to the team. The message said "If you guess want to laugh at me trying to help you that is fine, but at least give somebody a chance before you ridicule them. I'll be at the park at midnight be there." I could feel the curiosity emanating from the team. We ate our pizza and started to head home on the way out of the shop I passed Ryan and explained to him that we weren't trying to ridicule him. He just gave me a warm smile and winked at me and as he walked away he mouthed. "Be there at midnight."

* * *

**Alright new chapter is up please review and help me out the more reviews, follows, and favorites I get the faster these will be typed. I plan on making the chapters longer but for now I'm just going to do chapters about this long until I get an idea of what the chapter lengths will be. I now have a poll on my page go ahead and vote for how often you want me to update. See you next time – Selecao 13 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The poll is still up if you haven't voted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans they belong to respectable owners. I only own my OC Haley.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Midnight**

(Ryan)

I went to the park at 11 that night. I didn't know why but I got this urge that I had to leave early. So I left an hour early and got there at 11:20 and what do I see? I see 5 thugs mugging a little girl. I walked up to the thugs and they just looked at me. Like I grew a 2nd head or something. I watched them for a few seconds to locate the leader. Found him, he was big I'll give him that just a bit taller than me at 6'8. I walked up to him and he just blinked. "what are you doing to this little girl?" I questioned slight irritation in my voice. He still just stood there blinking. "I'll ask you one more time before this gets ugly. Why are you messing with this little girl?" anger evident as I spoke. That's when he actually started to do something productive, stupid that it was, it was still better than him just blinking at me. He reached down and grabbed me by my shirt, again productive but seriously lacking intelligence. I just glared at him and him thinking that he's smarter than me throws a punch towards my ribs. I however planned for this to happen and blocked his punch. He looked confused when he didn't see me in pain. He looked down and instantly saw his mistake.

I forced by hand down snapping his wrist. The pressure I exerted made him release his grip on my shirt. After dropping me he ordered his friends to charge me and I gracefully dodged every one of them. What I didn't expect was there to be one hiding. I got hit in the back with something hard and all I felt was my spin cracking and a lot of pain. Next thing I knew there were bolts of electricity hitting the ground. I looked up and instantly recognized who it was. It was Haley in her ghost form. She had shoulder length white hair. Her eyes were a crystal blue. She had on a jade combat jacket on with a pitch black tank top underneath. She had on jade jeans and white boots on. She landed in front of me. She turned her head and nodded to me. I instantly understood and I stood up. White rings encircled my waist and split into two separate rings that travel up and down my form changing me to my ghost half. My ghost half also changed I now wore a deep red muscle shirt with a dark blue jacket and black jeans and red boots. My new ghost name is Revenant. While Haley's ghost name is Banshee.

With the leader running away without his friends me and Banshee take on 2 each. (I'm not good at describing fights so use your imaginations) After 20 minutes we beat the thugs and Banshee took the girl home. I waited there for the Titans who showed up right at 12. They ran though the park and stopped dead in there tracks when they spotted me with one foot on the pile of thugs. "Who are you?" Robin demanded. Just like him always demanding answers. I raise my hands above my head in a surrendering gesture. "Don't worry I'm a friend." I explain. All Robin did was glare at me. "What? You don't believe me?" I asked. "No not really." Raven said no emotion in her voice. "Fine hold on." I said putting my hands down letting the white rings do their thing. When they saw who I was they looked very confused. "Ryan?" Raven finally said. I simply nodded.

(Robin)

Who would have guessed Ryan could do that. I still can't rap my head around it. I guess that's why he offered to join the team. "Wow, now I get it." I said half to myself. "What? Get what?" Beastboy said. I face palmed with the rest of the team and Ryan. "That's why he wanted to join he can help us." I explained really slow to Beastboy. "Oh, so is he going to be able to join?" BB asked. I was in the middle of my thought when I heard a female voice calling Ryan from above us. I look up to see a girl fly down to Ryan who smiled at her like he knew her forever. "Um Banshee we kind have quests." Ryan said scratching the back of his head laughing nervously. Banshee turned around and instantly her eyes were the size of plates as her jaw hit the ground. "Oh my god, you're the Teen Titans!" she squealed. Ryan instantly put his hand over her mouth to stifle the squealing. I give him a nod of appreciation. "So about you joining the Titians Ryan." I said. Banshee instantly turned to Ryan looking awestruck.

(Banshee/Haley)

I never knew Ryan was friends with the Teen Titans and was possibly joining their team! Why would he keep important info like that from me? I thought we were best friends who didn't keep anything from each other. As me and Ryan walked back to his house we didn't speak one word. 20 minutes later we arrived at his house and we went upstairs. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked startling me out of my thoughts. "Uh, yeah sure I'll have some-" "Coffee?" he interrupted me. "No I was going to say some tea." I said while glaring at him playfully. "Ha-ha, alright one tea coming up." He said winking at me. I blushed alit looking away so he couldn't see.

After 10 minutes he finally came out of the kitchen with two teas. "So you know the Teen Titans?" I asked looking in my tea. "Yeah they eat at the pizza place I work at a lot. We just kind of getting to know each other I guess." He said taking a sip of his tea. "Oh, and what about joining their team?" I asked trying to mask the sadness in my voice. I don't think it worked because Ryan looked concerned when I asked. "Turns out their new teammate, that Terra chick, was a spy for some villain named Slade. They were bummed about it so I offered to join their team." He stated. "Oh. When were you going to tell me?" I asked sadly. "I was going to tell you as soon as I saw you." He said smiling at me. I smiled slightly. "So you were just going to leave me all alone?" I asked tears in my eyes. He looked at me or a second before putting his tea on the table as a tear rolled down my cheek. He leaned over and wiped the tear away and pulled me into a gentle hug. "I would never leave you alone Haley. I was going have you come with me." He whispered to me his warm breath on my neck.

(Ryan)

I can't believe I made Haley cry. What kind of a friend am I? I pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eyes smiling warmly at her. She smiled back at me. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" she asked looking at her hands. "Sure why not. But may I ask why?" I said looking her in the eyes. She turned her head nervously twiddling her thumbs. "Well I kind of, um got grounded and snuck out to hang out with you." She said nervously. "I see." Is all I said. She looked disappointed. "Stay as long as you want." I said giving her a big smile. She gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen and tackled me to the couch. "After all tomorrow is your birthday and I want to be the first one to see you." I said giving her a smirk and a wink. She blushed turning away thinking I didn't see it. "You can take the bed or the couch it's up to you." I said. She pondered the question. "Can we sleep together? Not in a sexual way or anything!" she said flustered. I laughed. "Yeah if that's what you want. But still bed or couch?" I asked again. She pondered the question again. "Couch." She replied. "Okay just tell me when you get tired." I said with a smile. We stayed up for another hour drinking our tea, chatting, and watching TV. "I'm starting to get tired." She said yawning. "Alright I'll be right back." I said getting up off the couch. 5 minutes later I came back into the living room with a large blanket and a pillow. I laid down on the couch while she laid next to me putting her head on my chest. I look down at my chest 5 minutes later and she's fast asleep.

* * *

**Alright here's chapter 3 for you guys hope you like it. Again please send reviews and feedback and follow and favorite this story. The poll is still up on my page if you haven't voted yet. See you next time, Noblesse Oblige –Selecao 13**


	4. My Insperation

Hey guys your probably wondering by now "Why did this guy even want to write a story in the first place?" Right? Well i can answer that question with one authors name. Piper Masters! She has the best story i have ever read! i suggest that if you havent already read her story go read it! if you like my story you will love her's she is the person who inspired me to write this story. And don't be afraid to send her reviews and telling her Selecao 13 sent you! alright guys thats all for now. oh wait im closing the polls as soon as the next chapter is up so hurry and vote. bye guys see ya later! Noblese Oblige -Selecao 13


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: The poll is now down final votes are in!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans they belong to respectable owners. I only own my OC Haley.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Raven)

After Ryan and Banshee I believe her name was left I could practically taste the curiosity in the air. I looked towards Robin who had his signature 'I'm going to figure out what just happened.' look. I sighed and started floating toward the T-car. Starfire noticed me and followed my example with everybody following her. We finally made it back to the tower after an hour and as soon as we were through the door Robin already speed-walked to the computer. I watched from my usual spot in the room. Everybody else had already gone to bed so it was just me and Robin. Saw the name "Banshee" come up on the search bar but all that showed up was that a banshee was a synonym for a ghost. So after robin search for another 30 minutes he gave up and went to bed but I could feel the determination oozing off of him. After a cup of tea to clear my thoughts I too went to bed.

(Ryan)

I woke up early in the morning. I blinked a few times to clear my vision enough to see what time it was. The clock read 5:30. "Wow I only got like 4 hours of sleep." I thought to myself irritated. I attempted to sit up when I felt a pressure on my chest. I looked down and saw Haley peacefully sleeping. She looked so cute when she was asleep as if all the problems in the world just disappeared and all that was left was a private island where the grass was green and the skies were always blue and cloudless. I phased through the couch leaving behind a duplicate in my place so I didn't wake her. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and noticed that the fridge was empty. I sighed and picked up a pad and pencil. I wrote down everything I would need along with things Haley liked. After having a shopping list I left for the store to pick up the supplies. I arrived back at the house roughly an hour later with everything I needed. I phased through the door to limit noise and floated to the kitchen and quietly put everything away. After that was taken care of I took a shower and changed. I looked at the clock and it was 6:45 so I decided to make breakfast to wake Haley up. Not 10 minutes later the whole house smelled like French toast, eggs and waffles.

(Haley)

I woke up to the smell of breakfast which delighted me. I haven't had homemade breakfast in a long time. Not since the last time I stayed at someone's house. Opened my eyes tiredly to find myself on a couch looking up at a… red ceiling? That's when I remembered that I stayed the night with Ryan. I sat up and looked around looking for the clock. After a minute of searching I found it and the clock read 7:15. I got up and walked to the source of the delicious scent which emanated from the kitchen. "Good morning," A voice said right next to my ear making me jump a bit. "Hope you slept well last night." The voice said sweetly. I recognized the voice. It was Ryan I spun around on the tips of my toes and glared at him for making me jump. He just laughed and escorted me to the dinning room where there was a breakfast fit for a queen. I looked at him awestruck. "Did you make all of this yourself?" I asked still shocked. "Yep, I made it just for you." He said with a warm smile. "How long have you been up?" I questioned with an annoyed look because he left me here alone. "Since 5:30 I went to get something to eat but I was out of food so I went shopping, came back, put the groceries away, took a shower and changed, then cooked breakfast for you." He explained with an apologetic smile on his face. I could stay mad at him he was too sweet. "Thank you nobody has cooked something like this for me in a long time." I said smiling and giving him a tight hug. "Alright get to eating before your food gets cold." He stated and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand. "Can we eat together?" I knew I was blushing but I didn't care I just wanted to spend the day with Ryan. "Sure why not." He said with a loving smile. We ate the breakfast he made and we planned out our day.

* * *

**Alright guys here is the new chapter hope you guys like it sorry it's short I have a lot going on at the moment. At this time the poll is closed the winning choice will be on the next chapter. And if you haven't read Piper's story I suggest that you read it because if you like my story you will love hers since she is the one who inspired me to write this.** **.** s/9686469/1/Falling-For-The-Ghost-Of-You-A-Danny-Phantom-Love-Story**There's the link now go read Piper's story she has worked hard on it and is still working hard on it! Please review, favorite, and follow both mine and Piper's stories! See you next time** **readers! Noblese Oblige –Selecao 13**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Go check out Piper Masters story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans they belong to respectable owners. I only own my OC Haley.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

(Ryan)

Our day started out as planned. We went to the park, the walked along the beach, we flew over the city, and we went to a music store. It was now 3:30 and we were going to another location. We walked for about 5 minutes when I heard a large group of people following us. I looked behind us. Haley kept walking for a minute before turning around asking what was wrong. There were a group of 20 thugs. I instantly recognized the five from the night before. Haley came up behind me with a look of determination in her eye. "Go home Haley." I said bluntly. "What? No way, I'm staying here with you!" she yelled. "Go home Haley I'll see you there in a little bit." I said through barred teeth. Se got the hint and run towards my house without another word. "So, what do you want this time?" I questioned angrily. "Well kid all we want is some payback for what you and that freak did to us last night." The leader said grinning. I looked at the leader with a glare. I opened my mouth to speak my mind to the thugs' leader but I was silenced by a swift punch to the cheek, having not expected this I stumbled away a step and put a hand on my cheek. Gritting my teeth I balled up the fist on my cheek and swung at the nearby thug that had punched me, downing him in a single blow. Looking at the leader menacingly I started in a run at the burly man. Something light brown caught my attention as I approached the leader, ducking with a slight slide from the speed I was moving, the large piece of lumber swung over my head. I stood back up and punched blindly in the direction the wood came from hitting something hard as the thug fell over unconscious. Spinning around, I blocked a punch coming my way and ducked another punch aimed for my head. Grabbing the first man's fist I yanked him towards myself and pushed him back hard at the now approaching thugs. Cursing under my breath I readied myself for a hard fight. Dodging a punch aimed at my head I stepped forward and kneed one man in the gut, as the man doubled over in pain I brought my elbow down onto his head silencing him. Turning on a dime, I kicked one thug back and put my leg down to my side to support my next punch at a thug to my right. That man fell over rather easily; I spin myself and tripped two thugs behind me with my leg. Rolling away from a sharp piece of wood coming down on me, I stood back up with the roll and I was greeted by a pipe to the face. Falling over onto my back with a yell, I wasted no time standing back up. Slightly dazed by the hit, I stumbled out of the way of an incoming punch but just as my vision came back into focus, a sharp pain came from his chest and arm. Yelling in frustration and pain I jumped up and spun in midair and knocked out two thugs behind and in front of me with kicks. Landing on my feet I waited and kicked one thug in the face hard instantly knocking him out. Something red blocks the vision in my right eye. Quickly deducting it to being my blood from the pipe's contact I dodged to the right from a sharp piece of something plastic. I followed his momentum and knocked out three thugs with swift, hard punches. Looking at the last two thugs, the leader and another thug I glared at them both. The smaller thug runs in fear as the thug looks onward at my beaten and bloody body with fear. I spotted something shiny in my arm and looked at it. A small pocket knife stuck out of my arm, ignoring it I approached the thug leader, said leader attempted to hit me but his fist simply went through my body. The leader yanks his arm back with a scream and stares at me with fear marked all over his body. I punched the leader in the stomach as hard as I could, sending him sliding backwards writhing in pain.

I started to walk home slowly using all my strength to keep from passing out on the street. I made it home 2 hours later and when I looked at Haley on the couch asleep I could tell she had been crying the whole time. I took two steps in the house after quietly closing the door and everything went black.

(Haley)

I woke up to a load crashing sound. "Did I fall asleep?" I thought to myself. I then caught the scent of blood in the air. I searched the room and saw Ryan on the ground. "Omg, Ryan!" I couldn't help the very noticeable concern in my voice. I picked him up and laid him on the couch. That's when I noticed something glowing in his pocket. I reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. I checked the message on it and was surprised at what I heard. "Ryan, call me back when you get this I have some very important questions for you," I recognized that voice. It was Cyborg! "And well this might sound strange but could you look in your jacket pocket? Alright please call us man!" with that the message was over I instantly dug in his jacket. What I found surprised me even more than the message did. I pulled out a communicator with a big "T" on it. That's when it clicked. "This is one of the T-communicators!" I yelled shocked.

I flipped the top the lid open and hit a button. After a minute of the screen saying connecting Robins face appeared on the screen frightening me. "Who are you?" he questioned with a suspicious look on his face. "I'm a friend of Ryan's. He's hurt, bad." I said moving the communicator to show Ryan. "What happened?" I heard Robin was with his voice dripping with concern. "I don't know. We were walking back to his house from the music store in the mall when we got jumped by about 20 thugs. He told me to run to his house and wait and I kind of cried myself to sleep on accident and that's when I got woken up by a loud crash and saw Ryan on the floor bleeding badly." I explained. "And how did you find the communicator?" he asked. "Well I kind of heard Cyborg's message on Ryan's cell." I said seeing a blush on Cyborg's face… what since when had the team join the conversation? "I see. What's Ryan's address? We'll come pick him up." Robin said. "No I'm not leaving him again!" I yelled tears in my eyes. "Ok we'll pick you both up." Raven said in her usual monotone voice. I agreed to this deal and gave them his address. After 5 minutes the Titans arrived and we soon sped off to their tower.

(Ryan)

I woke up with a splitting migraine in a place that felt so strange for some reason. I tried to open my eyes but they refused to comply. I just laid there for a minute trying to remember what happened. Okay so I kicked those thugs' asses, I got stabbed in my chest and arm, got bashed in the face with a pipe, and got home only to…oh shit, I passed out! I couldn't believe it I passed out in my own house… what wheres Haley? I started to panic. That's when I heard voices. "Is he going to be alright?" I heard a female voice ask. "I don't know he hasn't woken up yet and it's been a month." A deep male voice replied. I heard crying to my left. I recognized the crying. It was Haley she must have called somebody, but who did she call? "He has to wake up! He has to! He can't leave without keeping his promise!" Haley shouted with a rasp voice. I could tell she had been crying for some time. It hurt me to hear her so sad I couldn't stand it anymore. I forced my eyes open and before anybody could react I pulled Haley into a tight embrace. I felt her squeeze tightly around my frame then all I felt was pain. I ignored it then I heard cries of concern from another part of the room I looked over and saw the Titans all with a look of fear on their faces. That's when the pain hit me like a train and I looked over at Haley who looked horrified. Within seconds everybody was trying to lay me back down…including Haley? What had happened while I was out? After another minute of sheer unbearable excruciating pain everything went black for a second time.

(Haley)

"Did Ryan really just wake up?" the team asked still dumbfounded staring at Ryan's unconscious body on the medical bed. "I don't know." Was that all I could get out? "Um guys?" Raven said wide eyed looking at Ryan while we all talked outside the room. We all rushed in and saw Ryan floating in the air about a foot off the bed. His eyes were glowing bright green while his face had an expression as though he was going to kill anything that got in his path. He floated off the bed and started walking towards the Titans almost like he was targeting them. That's when it hit me he was protecting me! He heard me crying and his subconscious thought that I had been hurt by the Titans. Everybody got into their battle positions as Ryan continued to walk towards them slowly. I acted. I ran up to Ryan and hugged him tightly begging him to stop. He looked down at me with tears in his eyes. I looked into his eyes and I swear I was pure death and sadness and…fear. "It's alright Ryan they were helping me. They did not hurt me." I told him in a soothing voice. He looked at me, then at the Titans, then back at me and returned the hug with tears gently rolling down his cheeks.

(Raven)

"Um, guys can I talk to you in the hallway?" I asked nervously trying to keep my voice monotone. I walked into the hallway with the team and Haley following me as Ryan just stood there staring off into space. "What is it Raven?" Robin asked. "Well, it's about Ryan." Everybody watched my every move. I felt so awkward. "Well, when he did that 'I'm going to kill you if you touch Haley' thing. When I sensed his emotions all I got was fear and rage." I said in my usual monotone. "Why was he afraid?" Beastboy asked the question that was everybody's mind. "He was afraid that Haley was hurt." I said glancing at her. "And he thought we hurt her that's why he had that 'I'm going to kill you' look." Everybody looked at me in understanding. "Should we get back in there and make sure Ryan's okay?" Haley asked concerned. "Yeah we should." I agreed and we returned to find Ryan on the floor.

(Ryan)

I woke up again but this time I was cold. Why was I cold? I opened my eyes and I saw… wait what? Since when did the wall look like the floor? "Ryan!" I heard a voice say shaking me lightly. "Haley?" I asked groggily. "You're awake!" She said excitedly. "Yeah as far as I can tell." I said sitting up slowly. I looked around and I saw the Titans take a step back. "What's wrong guys?" I asked a bit freaked out. "Ryan you kind of tried to kill them." Haley said looking down at my hand that was intertwined with hers. "I did what?" I asked now I was scared for myself. Why did these things have to come back? I thought angrily. "Ryan?" I heard Robin ask. "Yeah Robin what is it?" I asked. "Are you alright?" Starfire asked. "Yeah I'm fine I just need some rest." I said scratching the back of my neck laughing nervously. "Well then I guess now is as perfect a time as ever." Cyborg said with a grin. Now I'm suspicious. "Come on Ryan." Haley urged. "Alright, alright can I at least get up first?" I asked laughing.

After they blindfolded me we walked for what felt like 3 hours but then again I have passed out 2 times today. Well at least I'm with Haley. Wait a minute…we're holding hands? Whatever I like it. A smile tugs across my face. Then I got nudged in the side. I looked away a little but kept my smile. "Well we're here!" I heard the Titans shout. "So I can take off the blindfold?" I asked in a monotone that could rival Raven's. "Yes you can take the blindfold off now." Haley said a little irritated. I took off the blindfold and by jaw practically bounced off the floor. I had a room in the tower? It was large with black walls and a red ceiling. There was a huge bed in the left corner of the room with two nightstands one on each side. One of the night stands was a dark blue while the other was orange. The bed looked big enough for 2 people. There were 3 doors the middle room was a bathroom with a hot tub, a shower, a bathtub that could fit 3 people at once, and 2 sinks again one dark blue and one orange. The other two doors were both closets one filled with clothes I would wear and the other filled with clothes Haley would wear. "Hey come over here." I Beastboy called. I walked over to him. "Put your hand through this wall right where this red square is." He instructed. I did what he said and I could feel 4 rows of levers with 4 levers in each row. He then handed me a diagram that labeled what each one did. "Well I'm impressed. How long did it take you guys to make this?" everybody looked at each other then laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked glaring at them. "Dude we didn't do any of this." Cyborg said. "Okay now I'm confused." I said rubbing my temples. "I did it all." Haley said. I simply looked at her like she had grown 2 heads. "What?" she asked annoyed and with a hand on her hip. "You really did all of this?" I asked dumbfounded. "Yeah, I knew you would want to get out of there when you woke up so I asked Robin if we could move in here." She explained. "Wait a minute did you say "we"?" I asked. "Yeah." She replied smiling. "So where is your room at?" I asked curiosity peaked. "We're standing in it." She said sitting on the bed. I just stood there wide eyed waiting for here to explain. "Can you guys give us a second?" she asked looking at the Titans. They complied and walked out of the room the door closing behind them. "And no listening to the door or the wall!" she added and after that we could hear 5 grunts of annoyance and 5 pairs of footsteps leaving the hall.

"So care to explain?" I asked sitting next to her on the bed. "Well, we never got to celebrate my birthday we planned since you were unconscious for 2 weeks. And I didn't want to leave your side so I slept by your side and even talked to you during those 2 weeks. And then I thought about when I stayed the night with you the night before we were ambushed. And I realized what my heart was trying to tell me. Ryan. I love you." As those words lingered in my head I laid back on the bed going over what just happened. I felt the bed shift and when I looked down I saw Haley lying next to me with her head on my shoulder. I tilted my head down so I was just above her ear and whispered softly in her ear "I love you too Haley." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to my chest and we fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright guys I hope you like this chapter it took me a day to write this 9 page monster! I had writer's block 82 times writing this! Oh before I forget the fight scene at the beginning of this chapter was written by my beta-reader and best friend! Alright I have decided (since nobody voted on the poll -_-) that I will update 2 to 3 times a week depending on my schedule. Thanks for reading remember review, favorite, and follow! Also read **_**Falling For The Ghost Of You (A Danny Phantom Love Story)**_** by: Piper Masters this author is the one who inspired me to write this so please check out her story! Alright see you readers next time! Noblese Oblige –Selecao 13**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans they belong to respectable owners. I only own my OC Haley.**

**Chapter 6**

(Haley)

I woke up to the sound of light breathing and a warm air caressing my cheek. I looked up and saw Ryan still asleep. That's when my senses had finally kicked in fully and I heard a faint heart beat close to my ear. I just laid there a little bit longer just to feel his breath and hear his heart. After a few minutes I got up and went to my closet to get a change of clothes and when to take a bath. I got out about 10 minutes later and Ryan wasn't lying on the bed. I started to panic remembering that Ryan was seriously hurt. I heard some shuffling in Ryan's closet and went to investigate. When I looked around the door I let out a relieved sigh when I was Ryan. "What do you think your doing?'" I asked startling him. "Well I was going to get some clothes take a shower then go get breakfast." He replied with a playful glare. "Did you know I was just in there?" I asked blankly. He started to blush. "Well, uh, I actually thought you went to hang out with the Titans." He said looking at me with sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "It's nothing." He replied looking away. "Ryan you should know by now that I can tell when you're hiding something. Spill it." I said bluntly. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." He said looking into my eyes with so much sadness it made me want to slap him for being so sad. "It's okay Ryan." I replied with a warm and loving smile. He walked over to the wind with his head bowed. "Ryan. You can't beat yourself up over this." I said with tears in my eyes. "I have to do something. You just enjoy your day when I come back I'll contact you." He said taking a single glance at me with tears streaming down his cheek. With that he transformed into Revenant and flew away.

I had to accept that he had things he had to do by himself and I left the room to go to the main room. When I walked through the door I could tell I wasn't acting normally because all the Titans, even Raven, all looked at me worried. I just walked over to the window and watched as the sun moved over the horizon with a deep red-orange color. After what felt like an eternity I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Cyborg who had a look of absolute concern on his face. "I'm fine Cy." I said forcing myself to put on a believable smile. "No, your not." I heard Raven comment. "Is it really that noticeable?" I asked with tears in my eyes threatening flow. "What did Ryan do?" Robin asked. "Robin there is no use to be angry at Ryan." Raven said trying to calm down Robin who didn't seem angry. That's when I started to cry. I sank down the window and tucked my head in-between my knees. Raven quickly floated over and wrapped me in a hug which I didn't think she knew how to do. "What happened?" she asked in a soothing voice. I remained silent for a minute trying to figure out the words to say. "It's all my fault." I said still crying into my knees. "What's your fault?" she asked sweetly rubbing my back gently. "Ryan left because he couldn't keep his promise since he got hurt protecting me." I sobbed out. "What was this promise?" she asked. "He promised to spend my birthday with me, just the two of us. He had everything planned out months ahead and now he is beating himself up about it." I said a little more calm thanks to Raven. "When was your birthday?" Robin asked. "The day after Ryan got hurt." I said sadly. "I get it now." Beastboy said sadly. We all looked at him for an explanation. "He is sad about letting you down so I wouldn't be surprised if he is letting out some of that frustration." He explained. And as if on cue there was a giant storm formed above the city while at the cities limits and over the ocean the sky was still blue and sunny. "Whoa, what happened to the sky?" Cyborg asked to nobody in general. "Oh no!" I exclaimed with fear evident on my face. "What? What's going on?" Robin asked concerned. "It's Ryan! He has weather manipulation in his ghost form, A.K.A Revenant, and that power is tied to his emotions!" I explained. "And what does a storm mean?" Raven asked. "Great sorrow which is usually accompanied by a lot of lightning and in worse cases tornadoes. And as I said that a tornado passed the tower and was heading to the city at a rapid speed.

We rushed to the city and to where the tornado was centered. All the Titans were surprised that the tornado left no path of destruction as it moved along the street. I on the other hand knew that it was because it was made out of Ryan's energy so it wouldn't destroy anything it was more like a beacon. Then out of no where the tornado disappeared and the skies were clear again. "Um, what just happened?" Cyborg asked slamming on the brakes. Ryan. 'Haley come to our room' I heard Ryan's voice as if he was whispering in my ear. I looked behind us and that's when my jaw hit the floor. I saw a beautiful rainbow over the tower that led into… our window? I get it now. Ryan was trying to get us out of the tower with a duplicate and sent all of his sorrows over to the duplicate who overloaded and caused the storm and the tornado. That was a smart move Ryan. 'I'll be there in a few' I thought back to him with a smile on my face as I turned around again. "Why are you smiling?" Raven asked with a confused look on her face. "Yeah, Ryan could have passed out again!" Beastboy yelled. I simply got out of the car and walked down an ally and went back to the tower.

I reached our room when I heard muffled music playing in the room I could recognize the song. It was Last Train Home by: Lost Prophets. I walked into the room and I what I saw made me burst into tears. Ryan had set up the room as if it was my… no way. "Ryan what is all this?" I asked still crying. "What does it look like? I'm keeping my promise." He said with a gently and loving smile. "Happy birthday Haley" I was speechless. He went through all this trouble just to keep the promise that he made me 2 months ago? "Thank you." I replied as I run to him and latched my arms around him. "Why don't you look in your closet." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him like he was a totally different person but complied and proceeded to my closet and opened the door. I shrieked as a pile of boxes landed on me and buried me. I heard Ryan laugh as he helped me up. "What are all of these?" I asked a little irritated that I was just buried alive by a bunch of boxes. "Open them silly." He said still laughing. It took an hour but I finally opened every box and it turns out that trip to the mall we took was him seeing what I wanted for my birthday. It must have cost him a fortune for all of this. "How much did all of this cost Ryan?" I asked not really expecting an answer. "5,739 dollars." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. "What? It cost you over 5 thousand dollars for all of this?" I asked. "Well that's not including the 600 dollars for your surprise gift that you will get tonight." He said with a mischievous grin on his face. I glared at him and he just laughed and laid down on our bed.

I walked over to the bed and sat beside him while he checked his phone. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "What? Oh nothing just looking at this picture." He said turning the phone. I can't believe he still had that picture. It was a picture of us at the amusement park on the docks. We were on the Ferris wheel with the sunset behind us and my head on his shoulder. We both looked so peaceful. It was after a good 5 – 10 minutes of looking at the picture that I realized that Ryan's phone was in my hand with him gazing into my eyes. I looked at him and met his gaze and then he leaned forward and we kissed. After we were in our room for a few hours we both went to the main room with intertwined hands. Everybody was back to doing what they were doing before I came into the main room this morning. When they looked me they looked a little pissed but when they saw why I left they all seemed to cheer up. "So when did this happen?" Cyborg asked with devious smirk on his face. All I could do was blush. "Last night." Ryan answered. Everybody looked at him with confused looks. "What?" Ryan asked confused. "What happened to you this morning?" Beastboy asked irritated. "Um, I don't quite understand your question. "Dude, why did you leave this morning?" Beastboy asked. "How did you know I left?" Ryan asked suspiciously. "Um, I kind of told them." I said looking away from him slightly. "What made you worry so much that you told them?" he asked me concern in his voice. "Ryan she was crying this morning because you left." Raven explained. There was silence for a second. "I'm sorry." I heard Ryan whisper just loud enough for us to hear. I heard a tear hit the ground and faced him. "Ryan it's alright. I was just afraid you would get hurt again. All because of me." I said trying to comfort him. He dropped to his knees and held his hands to his eyes. "Ryan, are you alright?" Robin asked. Then before we could ay anything else he phased through the floor.

I glared at Beastboy for bringing up the subject and ran to where I knew Ryan would be. When I reached the elevator I scanned my hand print to enter and instantly hit the button that went to the roof. I exited the elevator as it opened and I ran to the door and saw Ryan standing o the edge of the roof with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed towards the ground below. "Ryan?" I called his name as I walked over to him. "Hey. What are you doing up here?" he asked while turning around. "I came to find you." I replied. "Why?" he asked looking away as if it hurt him to talk to me right now. "Because, Ryan, I care about you too much to see you this sad." I explained. He looked at me and walked towards me pulling something out of his pocket. "Here." He said giving me a small rectangular box. "What's this?" I asked. "Just open it." He said with an emotionless face as he walked back to the ledge. I opened the box and saw the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen and it had a toxic green diamond inset in it. "Ryan? Is this what cost you 600 dollars?" I asked. He nodded. "I thought now would be the best time it give it to you." He said. I was confused he said he was going to give this to me tonight. "I guess that you're not going to be here tonight?" I asked sadly. He confirmed my guess with a single gesture. He walked off the roof. I ran to the ledge and saw him flying towards the mountain. "NO! I will not let you leave me again Ryan!" I exclaimed turning into Banshee and flying after him.

I had finally caught up to him and landed behind him. "Ryan!" I called stomping towards him. He turned around looking at me confused. "Haley what are you doing he-" I cut his sentence short with a slap to his face. He looked down at me shocked. "You are not leaving me again! I will not allow it!" I yelled with tears rolling down my cheek. He looked me in the eyes and I could feel his sincerity thanks to our empathy in our ghost forms. And I could tell he felt my sadness because he wrapped me in a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Haley but this is something I have to do." He said. "Then take me with you." I protested. He looked away and I could feel his fear. "Ryan take me with you, please." I pleaded. "Are you sure about this Haley?" he asked. "Yes." I said to him. "Alright lets go then." He replied walking ahead. I quickly caught up and intertwined my hand with his. "So can you tell me where we're going?" I asked. "We are going to an ecto-masker I made it has to be checked every 2 months." He said. "What does this 'ecto-masker' do exactly?" I questioned. "It hides our ghost energy for a group of government paid ghost hunters called the Guys In White or GIW for short from finding us and experimenting on us." He explained. I felt a shiver go down my spine as we entered a cave. He took 15 minutes and checked everything on he ecto-masker which was bigger than I expected. It took up the whole cave. After he finished the status diagnostic when went back to the tower.

**Alright guys here's chapter 6 hope you like it. I made it so you can see into the mind of Haley a bit. Alright ill see you next time please remember to review, favorite, and follow mine and Piper's stories. Noblese Oblige –Selecao 13**


	8. Truthful response to a hateful review

A/N: hey guys sorry this is not a chapter. thia is a comment to a review I got from a guest.  
The review stated:

I didn't even get half way through your shorter than aceptable prologue that jumped around so frequently I'm not even sure when you left it at; before you introduced a Mary Sue. The mysterious, perfect female companion for a scarred, scared, and on the run, emontionally hardend, but not around her, Danny. Seriously, you had to self insert to fantasize about Danny? Now if you'd made it more than a rare individual here and there to suggest a regularly occuring process that can turn regular humans halfas, it'd be less 'tru wuv, omg soul mates!' and just this side of ruining of the suspension of disbelief. I'm not even going to touch the grammar issues. Your vocabulary is at minimum levels for high school, possibly gradutated, and you still write like you're in fourth grade. ... And I know I'm being hypocritical seeing that I barely manage a nationally acceptable level for eight grade, but oh what a difference those four grade levels make. That said, lose the Mary Sue, proof read the he ck out of this, and maybe it'll be something I can be bothered to read past the first confusing paragraphs that jump around. As it is, I can't tell if this is a interesting premise; it's so saturated with glaring gaps, and a Mary Sue, that I can't see the story for the nearly nonsensical stringed words.

And Guest (whoever you are) I was half asleep when I wrote that intro chapter so I know it sucks but if you could hold off on any more reviews until you atleast get past the first chapter I would greatly appricate it. If you can't, well guess what? YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT! NOBODY IS FORCING YOU TO READ THE FIRST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN! And with that guys, I will see you on Monday with chapter 7. Noblese Oblige -Selecao 13


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here you go Jamie Phantom individual speech lines just like you suggested and more detail! If anybody else has a suggestion don't be afraid to PM me. Or review. Reviews work too. And there is a lot of talking in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans they belong to respectable owners. I only own my OC Haley.**

**Chapter 7**

(Ryan)

When we got back to the tower what we weren't expecting was to be scolded by the team for leaving the tower without anybody knowing.

"Uh, Sorry we kind of had something come up." Haley said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry the thing just slipped my mind until when she found me." I continued to explain.

"What's this thing you're talking about?" Robin asked suspiciously.

Crap. Well he will have to know sooner or later… I wish it was later though. I thought to myself. I gave out a sigh.

"Well I guess its time for you guys to know." I said looking at them.

"I built an ecto-masker in the mountains every month or two, I have to run a diagnostic on it to make sure it won't fail and explode." I started explaining.

"So I went to check it when Haley followed me. I personally didn't even want her to know about it, but in the end she gave me only one option thanks to a little aggressive persuasion." I continued unconsciously rubbing my right cheek.

"So, we went to the ecto-masker and I ran my diagnostics on it which took about an hour and we came back to get scolded by you guys." I finished.

I felt a slight pressure on my hand and looked down to see Haley gently squeezing my hand. I gave her a smile and gently squeezed her hand in an unspoken response.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Raven asked surprise coating her voice for once.

"Ryan gave it to me before we left." Haley responded with warm smile as she looked into the green diamond.

"How much did that thing cost?" Cyborg asked mouth agape.

"It was 600 dollars." I said as if it was no big deal. Because it's not thanks to Vlad giving me a debit card with millions on it. I just worked at the pizza place for fun and to meet people. That's how I met Haley and the Titans.

"What?" Beastboy exclaimed snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you kidding me, 600 dollars? That looks like it was worth more than that!"

I massaged the bridge of my nose trying to stop myself from hurting him.

"Your right Beastboy, it wasn't 600. It cost 6,000 dollars." I said smiling at Haley whose eyes were as big as plates at that comment.

She just looked back and forth from me to the necklace then back to me for about 1 minute before I interrupted her.

"Haley chose one and stick with it before you give yourself whiplash." I remarked chuckling.

She looked at me with a small smile and kissed me I heard the sound of feet walking closer to us and I looked over and saw Robin with a grin on his face. I broke the kiss and looked at him with full attention.

"Well if you guys are done with your little moment. I have something to talk to you about Ryan." He said.

"Wait hold on." I said holding a finger up in his direction. I leaned back down to Haley and resumed our kiss for a few more seconds and leaned closer to her ear. "I'll see you on the roof in 10 to 20 minutes." I whispered in her ear so she was the only person who could hear my voice. I started walking away with Robin.

"Hurry up, alright Ryan?" Haley said as me and Robin walked through the doors. I turned my head and gave her a wink.

We had walked down several hallways and I was starting to get suspicious.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "We are going to the safe room." Robin replied.

"Why?" I asked stopping in my tracks. Robin turned around and stared at me.

"Because what I need answered can't be heard by anybody else." He stated before walking again.

I just followed him wondering what could be so serious that we had to be in a safe room. We arrived at the safe room and we entered.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked while plopping onto a couch. "Who is Haley really?" he asked bluntly.

"She's my girlfriend. Why?" I stated.

"Because there is no way she could have follow you without us seeing her pass through the main room." He said. I sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked looking at my watch. I only had 5 minutes to get to the roof.

"Yes." He stated without hesitation.

"Alright let's go." I stated transforming into Revenant and teleporting us to the roof.

"Haley. Robin needs to ask you something." I said as Robin walked past me.

"Who are you?" He asked but it sounded like a demand.

"I'm Ryan's girlfriend." She said with a smile.

"I mean, who you are really?" he asked. Haley looked at me not knowing what to say. I nodded and she nodded back holding her necklace close to her chest tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and took her hands in mine.

"It's alright I won't let anybody hurt you." I said comforting her. She nodded at me with a loving smile and transformed into Banshee. I looked over at Robin who looked at us awestruck.

After explaining what the ecto-masker did (if you don't know read the previous chapter) and who the GIW are he simply nodded in understanding and left the roof leaving me and Haley alone together. I sat down on the ledge transforming back to Ryan as I sat. Haley did the same and laid her head on my shoulder as we watched the sunset.

"What should we do tomorrow?" she asked while yawning.

"I thought we could just lie in bed all day." I replied with a smile. She looked at me and I gave her a wink. She blushed and looked away a bit.

"You know. I think you look very cute when you blush." I said in her ear. I grabbed her hand and phased us through the rook into our room. We laid on our bed for a few minutes. I got up and walked over to the wall and phased a hand into the wall and pulled 2 levers. After I pulled the levers a stereo and a set of Ipod charging platforms came out of the wall. I picked up my Ipod that had a black case in it.

"What do you want to listen to?" I asked.

"How about we listen to some Hollywood Undead?" She replied. I nodded and put on the playlist.

"Thanks Ryan." She said as she lay back down on our bed.

"Anything for you Haley." I relied giving her a playful wink. She laughed and rolled her eyes. I pressed the shuffle button on my Ipod and walked over to my closet.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked walking up behind me.

"Well you see, unlike you I haven't had a shower yet." I said glancing at her and going back to getting my clothes together.

"Oh yeah you kind of left before you could take one." She said looking at the floor.

"It's alright ill be back out in a few minutes." I said kissing her forehead.

"Then we can spend tonight and tomorrow together." I finished. She looked up with a smile and nodded her head.

After a relaxing shower I got changed left the bathroom to find Haley asleep holding her necklace. I smiled and walked over to the bed and tucked her in. I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and walked over to my Ipod and changed the music to my chillstep playlist and went to the main room. When I got to the main room I walked to the part of the room outfitted to be a kitchen and made a bowl of cereal and sat o the couch watching the match between Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Who's winning?" I asked taking a bite of my cereal.

"I am, like always!" Cyborg yelled. That's when I heard boot steps behind me.

"What is it Robin?" I asked without turning around.

"Well it's about you joining the team. We all think it's a good idea." He explained.

"I'm only going to join if Haley joins as well." I stated.

"Well that's up to Haley." He replied.

"What's up to me?" We all turned around to see a half asleep Haley standing in the doorway. She was still holding her necklace.

"It's up to you if you want to join the team." I said as we all watched Haley slowly walk over to the couch with a blanket over her shoulders. She curled up next to me and set her head on my shoulder.

"Let me sleep on it." she said falling back asleep peacefully. "What was that all about?" Beastboy asked looking at Haley confused.

"I think she just wanted to be with me so she came to find me half asleep and fell back asleep when she was with me." I explained brushing a hair out of her face.

"Oh. Well I can see why she would want to be with you now more than ever." Cyborg said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well think about it dude she hasn't seen you all day all she wants is to be with you." He explained.

"I see." I said looking at Haley who had a small smile on her face.

"Well I guess I'm going to bed after this bowl of cereal." I said pulling the blanket over Haley's small frame. They all smiled at me and Haley.

"What?" I questioned.

"You two just seem perfect for each other." Raven said from the darkness of the corner.

"You think?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah I can feel all the love she has for you and it's amazing. If you could contain emotions we could hold her love for you in a container the size of a small nation and have it still overflowing. And I can't even explain yours Ryan but I can tell it's 5 times that of Haley's love for you." Raven explained. Everybody just stared at here surprised that she said that much at one time. As I finished my cereal Beastboy took the bowl.

"I got it man. You just worry about getting her and yourself to bed." He said with a giant smile on his face. I nodded and picked up Haley bridal style as Cyborg laid the blanket back over her. I nodded to everybody and left for me and Haley's room. When we got there I put Haley on her side of the bed and I crawled into my side. Haley shuffled towards me and laid her head against my chest and with a content sigh fell back asleep. I smiled and darkness took over as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Haley doing her hair.

"Good morning." She said to me with a cheerful voice and a loving smile.

"Morning, How did you sleep?" I asked.

"I slept pretty good. How about you?" she asked walking over to me with her hands behind her back.

"I slept wonderfully. So are you going to tell me what's behind your back?" I questioned.

"Nope." She replied with a giant mischievous grin on her face.

"Alright." I said walking up to her. I gave her a kiss making her loosen her grip on what she was hiding behind her back. I grabbed it and broke the kiss.

"No fair!" she sputtered out with a blush as red as a rose.

"Really because I think you enjoyed that kiss." I teased. She glared at me with her cheeks getting even brighter. I laughed and handed the box back to her. She quickly took the box and put it back behind her back.

"Will you please tell me what is in the box?" I asked getting closer to her with each word.

"Nope, Not until you apologize for doing that." She remarked.

"Alright, I'm sorry for giving you a kiss that I know you were dying for." I said with a smirk on my face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" she yelled.

"Alright, alright calm down. I'm sorry for using that kiss that you were dying for to get the box from you." I said taking one of her hands.

"And I'm sorry we didn't get to be with each other all that much yesterday. "I continued gently squeezing her hand.

"It's alright Ryan." She said a sad smile on her face.

"No it's not that's why I am going to take you anywhere you want to go and we can do anything you want." I said cupping my hand under her chin. She smiled and nodded.

"Here this is for you." She said while handing me the box. I opened it and found a communicator. I looked at Haley and she pulled out one that was light purple while mine was black.

"So we joined?" I asked.

"Yep we joined this morning at 5:30." She said with a big smile.

"Really and I wasn't there to celebrate with you?" I questioned.

"No, sadly you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful." she commented giving me a wink.

"Well I guess we will have to celebrate." I said giving her a wink back.

"I guess we will. I'll see outside by the shore." She said leaving the room. I got up grabbed a change of clothes and took a quick shower. After getting on my new clothes I brushed my teeth and went to the shore. I made it there after 15 minutes of walking.

"Haley!" I called waving my hand. She turned around and waved back running up to me.

"Ready to go?" she asked stopping a foot from me.

"Whenever you are." I replied.

"Alright let's go to the music store." She said.

"Wait weren't we just there last month?" I asked.

"Yeah but I need more music and a new pair of headphones." She stated.

"Alright let's get going then." I said transforming into Revenant and picking her up bridal style and flying across town.

We landed in front of the music store and I changed back to Ryan as we entered. After a half a hour of browsing Haley had 34 CDs and a pair of high power headphones. She walked up to the counter and got the attention of a cashier.

"How much is this?" she asked shyly. The cashier scanned the items.

"Your total is 383 dollars and 57 cents." The cashier said looking at Haley who had a look of defeat.

"What's wrong Haley?" I asked walking up to her.

"I can't afford the headphones." She said with sadness coating her voice. I looked at her for a second before pulling out my wallet.

"How much is the total?" I asked the cashier.

"The total is 383 dollars and 57 cents." The cashier replied. I swiped my debit card and signed my name on the little screen. "Here you go sir." The cahier said handing me the bag with Haley's music stuff in it. As we left the counter Haley grabbed my hand.

"Thanks Ryan." She said leaning into me as we walked.

"I told you I would do anything for you. And if that means helping you buy stuff that you need to do your music stuff then I'll help you out." I said kissing her forehead.

"Can we go to a movie?" Haley asked sheepishly. I hesitated for a second. I've never seen her like this before.

"Haley, are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Huh, oh yeah just have a lot on my mind is all." She said giving me a forced smile.

"Haley you know you can talk to me. I'm always here." I stated.

"I know." She said turning away from me.

"Haley." I called grabbing her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked. What she did next surprised me. She pressed her head against my chest. I felt my shirt start to get cold and stick to my skin. Now I know something is wrong.

"Haley, talk to me." I said in a whisper. She just shook her head. "Alright come on." I said turning back into Revenant demanding that she climbed onto my back. She complied and we flew off towards the beach.

We landed on the sand 5 minutes later and she climbed off my back as I changed into Ryan. She sat down on the ground with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She hugged me tightly still crying. I've never seen Haley like this before.

"Haley, please talk to me." I said trying to get her attention. But my attempt failed to get through.

"Haley." I called forcefully. Her head snapped up to look at me with pure fear.

"Haley, tell me what's wrong I want to help but I can't if you don't tell me." I said whipping the tears from her eyes and brushing loose strands of hair out of her face.

"It's... just I had a nightmare last night and it won't go away." She said whipping her eyes with her shirt.

"What happened in this nightmare?" I asked.

"I… I… killed you." She said starting to cry again. I blinked a few times going back over what she had said in my mind.

"It's alright Haley stop crying nothing like that's going to happen alright." I said cupping her chin so she was looking into my eyes with her beautiful orange eyes. She whipped her eyes again.

"Do you promise?" she asked in a whisper. I whipped the rest of the tears from her eyes and leaned my head forward so we were just inches apart.

"I promise." I said leaning closer and kissing her.

When we got back to the tower everybody was gone.

"Where is everybody?" Haley asked her eyes having a red tint caused by her crying so much.

"Probably at the pizza shop, do you want to go?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Can we go to the roof?" she asked.

"Yeah come on." I replied grabbing her hand as we walked to the elevator. When we got to the roof Haley walked over to the edge and sat down. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Are you still worried about the nightmare?" I asked. She sighed placing her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just don't want anything to happen to you." She replied. I held out my hand and used my ice core and made an ice rose made out of ice that wasn't cold and would never melt and placed it in her hair.

"Like I said nothing will happen." I whispered into her ear. She smiled and rubbed her hand over the rose.

"There's still time if you want to go somewhere else." I stated. She had a look of thought on her face for a minute.

"How about you pick this time?" She said looking up at me with a loving smile. I grinned and turned into Revenant before teleporting us across town. When we got to our destination I changed back in to Ryan and we started walking until we were at the amusement park on the pier.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked smiling at her cheerful face.

"Let's get some prizes!" she exclaimed in excitement.

After 30 minutes of winning prizes for ourselves and the team we went to the Ferris wheel. We got on one of the cars and when we got to the top we had a perfect view of the sunset over the ocean.

"Haley, don't move." I directed. She turned around looking confused and when she say I had my phone out she instantly figured out what I meant and smiled as I took a picture. We then sat back down and just sat there hands intertwined hearing each other's heart beat thanks to our enhanced senses. When we got off the Ferris wheel I could tell Haley was tired.

"Are you ready to go back to the tower?" I asked. She nodded her head and I changed into Revenant and teleported us back to our room and changed back into Ryan and laid Haley on the bed and tucked her in.

"Hey I'll be right back I forgot something." I whispered to her. She nodded and I left and went to the mall. I came back an hour later to find Haley waiting on the couch fighting to stay awake.

"What are you doing up?" I asked walking over to her.

"I was waiting for you." She said smiling tiredly.

"Alright I'm here now so let's get to bed." I said looking at the clock. The time was 11 at night. She nodded and climbed on my back and I carried her back to bed.

**Alright guys here's chapter 7! I bet your wondering what Ryan went to the mall for. Well you will find out later on ;) hope you guys like it. Remember to review, favorite, and follow my story along with Piper Master's story. See you next time! Noblese Oblige –Selecao13**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys hope you like this chapter! Thanks again Piper and Jamie for the support on this story, you guys are awesome! Anyway here's chapter 8. And I used some suggestions from Jamie for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans they belong to respectable owners. I only own my OC Haley. (This is the last time I'm stating this it's starting to get annoying.)**

**Chapter 8**

(Haley)

I woke up with the sun glistening in my eyes. I had the strangest dream. I thought to myself. For a second I actually thought it was a possibility. No way, Ryan would never be that kind. Not even to me. I thought looking to my right and seeing Ryan asleep on a chair by the window covered in prizes from an amusement park. I guess it wasn't a dream. I thought getting out of bed.

"Ryan?" I called shaking his shoulder lightly.

He shifted slightly squeezing something in his hand. I reached for what the mysterious object was when his eye shot open.

"Haley!" he yelled startled, falling backwards in the chair.

"Ryan? Are you alright?" I asked kneeling beside him, shaking him.

"Yeah Haley I'm fine but don't scare me like that again please." He replied sitting up on the floor.

"Well I'm glad you're alright." I stated smiling at him as I sat across from him. That's when I noticed it. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"Ryan what were you doing last night after we came home last night?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing." He replied in a monotone voice with a forced smile on his face.

"You're lying." I said glaring at him.

"What do you mean I'm lying?" he asked standing up.

"I mean you're not telling me something." I stated walking closer to him as he just stood there with his arms crossed. When was he trying so hard to keep that box from me? I thought as I closed the space between us until I was a foot away.

"I'm not lying alright? I would never lie to you Haley." He said taking a step closer to me. I put an arm out to stop his movement towards me.

"Then what's in the box?" I asked irritation seeping slightly into my voice.

"It's for somebody I use to hang out with…but I can't anymore so I thought I would send them this thing." He said looking down with a sad smile.

"Ryan… I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." I said hugging him tightly.

"It's alright Haley." He replied smiling at me with that big, goofy, loving smile. I love that smile so much. We heard a crash that sounded like it came from the main room and we hurried to find out what happened.

(Raven)

"What the heck is this thing?" Beastboy yelled frantically.

"It's a giant green monster!" Cyborg screamed trying to hit it with his sonic blaster.

I just watched as they got trampled by what looked like a giant green wolf. I kind of enjoyed seeing them get trampled but I'll never admit it to them. Then there was a small explosion on the p,d across the ground right below where Robin had just jumped from.

"Thanks Raven!" Robin said pulling out his Bo staff.

"Don't thank me yet!" I shouted pointing at the angry creature. Just then the door opened. Haley and Ryan ran in the room and instantly Ryan stopped in his tracks.

"Cujo?" he called with a confused look on his face.

The creature turned to face Ryan and started running over to him changing into… a puppy as it got to him?

"Cujo! Down boy. Down." Ryan said while getting licked on his face.

"Ryan what is that thing?" Robin asked storming over to him.

The dog turned around and turned back into the giant beast and placed Robin under of its paws.

"No Cujo, he's a friend." Ryan explained to the dog petting it. "Come on Cujo follow us." He said to the dog while gesturing to Haley. After Ryan and Haley left the room with the puppy I could feel the curiosity from everybody in the room.

(Ryan)

We walked back to our room. When we walked through the door Cujo instantly started flying around the room.

"Come here Cujo." I called. He flew up to me and I pulled the box out of my pocket.

"So this is that friend you were talking about?" Haley asked me.

"Yeah, he's a ghost that attacked one of my friends who freaked out and shot at him. After that day he followed me everywhere." I explained.

"Oh, I see." Haley replied.

I pulled out a collar from the box and put it around Cujo's neck who barked happily.

"So why did he attack the rest of the team but not me?" Haley asked curiously.

"I actually don't know. I usually have to explain to him who my friends are." I stated.

"Like with Robin?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know why I didn't have to do that with you." I finished. I think Cujo felt the curiosity because he sniffed me then sniffed Haley then started barking happily and started licking her.

"Cujo stop!" she yelled laughing as Cujo knocked her to the floor.

"I get it now." I thought out loud.

"What do you get?" Haley questioned sitting up petting Cujo who was lying on her lap.

"I think he knows." I said. Looking at Cujo as he just barked and wagged his tail excitedly.

"Really? How would he know if he just got here?" she asked with a confused look.

"I think he can tell we spend a lot of time together from our scent." I explained. Cujo yawned once and fell asleep. Haley smiled and kept watching him for another minute before continuing our conversation.

"So are we going to keep him?" she asked sheepishly.

"I don't know yet." I replied walking over to the window to watch the sunrise.

"Why not?" she asked. I could tell she was annoyed.

"Because I don't know if he will attack the team again or not." I said with concern in my voice.

"I won't let that happen." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me think it over. Alright?" I stated. She nodded and walked to her closet to get a change of clothes and went to the bathroom.

(Haley)

I got out of the shower, got dress, and walked back into me and Ryan's room to find him asleep on the bed with Cujo on his chest. I smiled at the sight while taking out my phone. I took 2 pictures and sent one to team and walked to the roof. When I got to the roof I sat on the ledge and sent the other to Ryan. After 5 minutes of staring at the clouds I heard the door open. I looked towards the door and saw Ryan with a loving smile as he walked over to me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked returning the smile.

"Pretty good until I was woken up by a text." He said as his smile turned from a loving one to a mischievous one.

"Why are you smiling at me like that Ryan?" I asked frightened.

"Oh, no reason." He replied chuckling.

"Sure." I said chuckling nervously.

"So what do you want to do today?" he questioned me abruptly sitting down next to me.

"Um, I don't know?" I stated having it sound more like a question on accident.

"Well, then choose something." He said gesturing to the city.

"How about a picnic?" I asked shyly. All he did was smile.

"Alright just let me get something from the stairs." He said smiling at me then walking over to the stairs. What he pulled out kind of irritated me.

"Why do you already have a picnic basket?" I questioned glaring at him so he knew my annoyance.

"I figured you would want to relax somewhere peaceful today." He explained with is goofy smile again.

I can't stay mad at him. I thought to myself. But why would he think of a picnic instead of just sleeping all day? Oh well, what's done is done. Now for a location. Um the woods? No too dark. This roof? No too windy. The beach? No too much sand. The park? The park.

"How about at the park?" I asked confident which I think freaked out Ryan a bit.

"Sure. I'll meet you down stairs. Be sure to wear that cute outfit." He said winking then walking off.

"So, what I'm wearing right now isn't good enough for you?" I yelled at him.

"It's great, but I wanted you to look the princess I know you are today. Could you do that one little favor for your prince?" he asked before walking down the stairs.

I walked back to our room to change clothes. When I was finished I took a look in my mirror. So he wants me to be a princess today? I wonder what the occasion is. I thought to myself. I walked to the main room and everybody just looked at me in awe. Even Raven was surprised that I would wear a dress. Yes, I am wearing a dress. A black and silver dress with black high heels that irritate the living hell out of me.

"Um, what are you wearing?" Beastboy asked confused.

"A dress, why?" I questioned.

"Since when do you wear a dress?" Robin asked.

"Since Ryan asked me to wear this one." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"And why did he ask you to wear that?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we're going on a picnic." I replied.

"What's the occasion?" Cyborg finally asked the question everybody wanted to ask.

"I don't know." I replied shrugging slightly.

"Well, I guess that's why Ryan was dressed nice when he left." Robin said.

"I would love to stay and talk more but Ryan is waiting on me." I said walking out of the room.

I walked along the shore for about 10 minutes before I saw Ryan. He wasn't paying attention so I thought I would have some fun. I took off my heels and tiptoed to the hill about him. I picked up a stick and held it tightly. I continued to sneak forward towards him silently. I got 2 feet behind him and swung the stick at his back. He did a backflip behind me while he was talking on his cell phone.

"So how long until you get here?" he asked the person on the other side of the call.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked curiously. He put up a finger to my mouth attempting to silence me while he talked. I took a step back to look at him with a glare I focused on his finger then back to his face. After a few seconds of contemplating I bit his finger. He pulled his hand to his chest with a disturbed look on his face while I just smiled with my head tilted slightly.

"Alright, we'll see you on the East coast of the island." He said hanging up his phone. "What was that for?" he asked holding his finger.

"You know I don't like being told to wait nor have things shoved in my face." I stated.

"Sorry forgot about that." He replied.

"It's alright, so are you going to tell me who you were talking to?" I questioned.

"Just somebody who owes me a lot." He said mysteriously. I glared at him annoyed just as a helicopter hovered by us.

"What is that for?" I questioned getting my voice just loud enough for Ryan to hear me.

"That's our ride." He explained.

We climbed into the helicopter and we flew over the city. Within 5 minutes we were hovering above the park with everybody freaking out. I could tell that people knew the helicopter. Ryan was hiding his face from the people with a nervous smile as he looked at me. He has to be hiding something. Who is he really? I have a strange feeling he's not telling me something.

"Hey, land over there." He said to the pilot pointing at a large hill that overlooked the park.

"Sure thing." Was the pilot's only response before landing.

We got off and Ryan turned to face the pilot.

"Thanks Akaito." Ryan said to the pilot.

"No problem Ryan it's the least I could do since you helped me out of my debt with the city. Again I'm sorry you had to spend 500,000 dollars to bail me out." Akaito replied with a smile.

What, how much did Ryan bail him out for? Now I have to ask him.

"Ryan, can I talk to you?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"Yeah Haley? What do you need?" he replied curiously.

"Who are you really?" I question determined to get an answer.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean who are you other than the Ryan Blake I know." I stated.

"You really want to know" he asked looking into my eyes with pure nothingness in his eyes.

"Yes." I said looking away from the emptiness.

"Alright, I'll tell you after we eat." He said with a warm smile on his face.

**1 hour later**

(Ryan)

After we ate I explained to Haley about how my parents were killed and how I was legally adopted by Vlad Masters. She was very surprised by that part.i continued by explaining how I changed my name from Daniel Fenton to Ryan Blake. I also explained to her that Vlad set up an offshore bank account that has over 5.4 million dollars in it.

"So that's how you have so much money?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't think it mattered that much." I said scratching the back of my head. "So how did you like our picnic?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"It was great! Thank you Ryan, but back to that whole money thing." She said sitting across from me.

"What about it?" I asked. Subject change failed. I thought to myself.

"Is that why you helped me buy my music gear and all of those birthday presents?" she questioned.

"Yeah I kind of have way more money than I know what to do with." I said laughing.

"Then why did you work at the pizza shop all that time?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"I worked there to make some friends and to meet people. That's how I met the Titans and you." I replied laying back.

"Are you glad you met us?" she asked shyly.

I sat up rapidly giving myself a headache. "Of course I'm glad I met you!" I exclaimed making her jump a bit. I laid back down again and what I saw my mind couldn't process for a few minutes. I saw a guy who looked like he was maybe 16 or 17 with brown shoulder length hair and yellow eyes. He wore a dress shirt under a plaid vest. His sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders. He wore black jeans with black converse shoes. He also had a black leather bracelet on his right wrist. What I noticed next was that he had a guitar on his back. All he did was stare at our food.

"Hey you hungry?" I asked.

"What do you mean? We just ate Ryan." Haley said looking confused.

"No, not you. Him." I explained pointing to the guy in the tree. He broke his gaze at out left over food and looked at us frantically.

"Who is that?" Haley asked thinking I knew him.

"I don't know I laid back and looked at the tree and he was just sitting there staring at the food." I explained.

The mysterious man stood up and outstretched his arm. Out of nowhere a bright white katana formed in midair as he grabbed the air where the handle had just formed.

"Wait a minute I know that sword." I said out loud.

"What do you mean you know that sword?" Haley asked panic in her voice.

"I mean he's somebody that I haven't seen in a long time. Hey Mamoru. Long time no see." I said waving.

Mamoru's eyes widened in realization.

"Ryan?" he asked while dropping from the tree.

"Dude I haven't seen you in almost a year. What are you doing here?" I asked walking up to him.

"Traveling ended up stopping here a few days ago. What are you doing here? I thought you would still be on the run from GIW." He said placing his guitar next to the tree.

"I actually live here now. Remember those plans we made for the ecto-masker we made?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned.

"I built it a few months ago. I've been hidden here since I built it. Oh Mamoru this is my girlfriend Haley." I explained.

"Hello Haley. It is a pleasure to meet somebody who has brightened Ryan's dark heart." He said placing a kiss on her hand.

"Um, hi. It nice to meet you too Mamoru." She said blushing and moving closer to me sheepishly. I laughed with Mamoru at how she was acting.

"Oh don't worry Ryan I'm not going to steal this one." Mamoru said winking at me.

"I'm not worried about that." I said laughing and gently squeezing Haley's hand.

"So where do you live at?" he asked.

"Titans Tower." Haley and I replied in unison. Mamoru blinked a few times before speaking.

"Wait, what?" he questioned surprised.

"Yeah, we joined the Titans. Do you want to meet them?" Haley asked.

"Sure!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Should I do the honors or would you like to do it this time?" I asked.

"I'll do it." She replied with a smirk.

"Wait, do what now?" Mamoru asked confused. I looked at Haley and nodded to her. She nodded back and transformed into Banshee. Mamoru's jaw dropped when he saw Haley transform. In a flash we were I the main room of the tower with all of the Titans in fighting stances.

"Calm down guys." I said defending Mamoru.

"Who is this Ryan?" Robin questioned with an exploding disk in his hand.

"And why does he have a katana?" Raven asked.

"He's a friend he helped me out before I got here. His name is Mamoru." I said relaxing everybody.

"Hi I'm Mamoru. Nice to meet you." Mamoru introduced.

**Alright guys merry Christmas here's chapter 8 hope you like it. I added one of my friend's characters and made him his own mini back story. See you guys next time. Noblese Oblige –Selecao 13**


	11. Update info

A/N: Sorry guys cant put any new chapters until after the 3rd. My laptop wont let me use browsers. But until then please be patient. Thank you. Noblese Oblige -Selecao 13 P.S. I'm using my Xbox to do this.


	12. chapter delay reasoning

**A/N: Sorry guys updating has been cut off until further notice because my laptops internet adapter fried itself somehow. But this next chapter update will be all the chapters i missed so far and the chapter for that day. sorry for the delays hope you guys dont hate me. Noblese Oblege -Selecao 13**


	13. Chapter Bash

**A/N: Sorry guys, my internet was not working so these chapters I'm going to put in this single upload. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. And this chapter gives you a little glimpse into Haley's past and another OC from on of my friends. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

(Mamoru)

"Hi, I'm Mamoru. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself to the Titans. All of them looked at me like I had a third head. Oh, it's probably because they don't know me. "I'm friends with Ryan and Haley." I finished explaining backing away a few steps very slowly.

"Ryan? Who is that?" Cyborg questioned pointing at Haley. Ryan looked at Robin.

"Wow, Robin did you really didn't tell them?" Ryan asked.

"I figured that they should figure out on their own." Robin replied relaxing his stance.

"Go ahead." Ryan said to Haley. I just sat there with a confused look plastered on my face. Haley nodded to Ryan and changed back into herself.

"What? Haley is Banshee?" Beastboy questioned obviously dumbfounded.

"Hey guys." Haley replied laughing nervously. "How has everybody's day been so far?" she questioned still nervous and slowly moving behind Ryan for protection. What should she be afraid of? I thought to myself. I watched as Ryan tensed up slightly as if he was waiting to protect Haley from attacks.

"That's so cool!" Beastboy yelled startling Haley who jumped behind Ryan completely frightened.

"Beastboy, don't shout out of no where like that." Raven scolded him while slapping the back of his head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cyborg questioned with a look of confusion.

There was silence for sometime with everybody just looking at each other for what to do. We all silently agreed that the issue could wait and me, Ryan, and Haley all left the room. After a few minutes of walking we stopped in front of a black and orange swirl colored door.

"Well, this is our room." Haley said still tense about what had happened.

"Why is the door black and orange?" I asked curiously.

"It's a mix between our favorite colors." Ryan explained. I nodded my head in recognition.

We walked into the room and I was surprised by what I saw. I wonder who build this. I thought. It looks like it took a lot of planning. How long have Ryan and Haley lived here? I'll just ask. I thought to myself wanting to know who built this room.

"How long have you guys been living here?" I questioned.

"Do you mean this room or the tower?" Ryan asked trying to specify my question.

"The tower." I replied.

"About 34 days." Haley stated with a smile.

"How long have you lived in this room?" I asked.

"4 days including today." Ryan finished.

"Wait a minute. So what your saying is that this room was built in a month?" I asked confused.

"Yeah." Ryan and Haley said in unison.

"Did Cyborg build it?" I asked. Haley looked sad for some reason.

"Did I say something wrong?" I questioned taking a step back.

"It's alright Mamoru it was an honest mistake. But I actually built it." Haley replied with a smile.

Okay so let's process this brain. We teleported to Titans tower. I introduced myself to the Titans. Haley reviled her secret to the Titans. She was utterly terrified for some reason. We walked for about 5 minutes. Walked through a black and orange door. Walked into a room that basically screamed "This is Ryan and Haley's room". I asked how long they had been at Titans Tower. And I asked who built the room in a month only to find out Haley built it. Alright this has to be a dream. I slapped myself most likely freaking out Haley, Ryan not so much since I did this a lot when he told me his story.

"No Mamoru this is not a dream." Ryan deadpanned.

"So Haley built this room? By herself? In one month?" I questioned freaking out.

"Yeah. I had to make us a place to stay if we were going to join the team right?" Haley explained.

"And why didn't Ryan help?" I questioned with a bit of irritation in my voice. The room got cold.

"Ryan calm down." Haley said to Ryan holding him close to her. The room went back to the temperature it originally was.

"Mamoru, it's a miracle Ryan is still here." Haley said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"Do you remember how I said we had been here for a month?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I replied.

"Mamoru, Ryan was in a coma all that time. He got stabbed in a fight trying to protect me." She explained with tears running down her face. Ryan turned her head towards him and whipped the tears off her face.

"That's why I couldn't help Mamoru. If I could have helped, I would have built it myself." Ryan stated.

"Sorry. I had no idea." I said looking down at the floor.

"It's alright. There was no way you could have known." Ryan said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see him with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Well, I want you guys to meet somebody." I said walking towards the darkest part of the room.

"What do you mean?" Haley questioned with a look of curiosity plastered on her face.

"Tabitha, I know you followed me so you can come out now." I said to the darkness.

"How did you know?" a gentle voice asked from the darkness.

"Remember we're connected." I replied.

"I forgot about that. But why should those people see me?" the voice questioned shyly.

"Because they are my friends Tabitha." I answered.

"But I don't know them." The voice said with a resentful tone.

"Ryan and Haley, this is Tabitha my girlfriend. Tabitha these are my friends Ryan and Haley. There introductions finished. Now you know them." I stated.

"Not fair." Tabitha whined still speaking from the shadows.

"Whatever, just come out of there already. They won't hurt you." I said putting my hand by the darkness.

"Fine, but you have to buy me something later." Tabitha replied.

"Sure, whatever." I remarked.

(Ryan)

When the two finally agreed a hand appeared from the darkness. Mamoru pulled his arm back and a girl walked out of the shadows. The girl was medium height, about maybe 2 or 3 inches shorter than Haley who was 6'1. The girl had long multicolored hair. The top was pink that transitioned to light purple half way down. She had on a red tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She also had a pair of high heals on.

"Hi, I'm Tabitha." She introduced.

"Hi, I'm Ryan and this is my girlfriend Haley." I replied awkwardly. All Haley did was wave at Tabitha.

"If you haven't already noticed I have powers." She said looking around the room.

"Yeah, shadow manipulation. That's a great power to have. I wish I had it sometimes." I replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait, you're not afraid of me?" Tabitha questioned completely shocked.

"No, why would we?" Haley asked.

"Most people are when they find out I have powers." Tabitha answered looking towards the ground.

"Well, we're in the same boat." I said in a monotone.

"What do you mean?" Tabitha asked confused.

"Mamoru you didn't tell her about me?" I asked faking that I was hurt by that.

"I thought we would never see each other again so I kind of just never said anything about you to anybody." He replied leaning against a wall.

"That makes sense." I said rubbing my chin.

I looked at Haley and we nodded at each other. When we looked towards Tabitha again we changed into Revenant and Banshee. Tabitha fell on the floor. The fact about shadow manipulators is that they don't just manipulate shadows; they can also feel other people power when they are near, but since we are half ghost when we are in our human form our power is suppressed. That's also why we can only use some of our ghost powers in human form, but when we enter our ghost form all of our power is unleashed. Tabitha just sat on the staring at us in amazement.

"What are you?" she questioned still awestruck.

"We're half ghosts." I replied floating on my back.

"How did you become half ghosts?" she asked confused but still awestruck.

"We kind of died but are still alive. We each have different powers according to the way we partially died. I died when I tried to fix my parents' ghost portal so I have all the powers of a ghost plus some others from fighting other ghosts with unique powers." I explained.

"And I died on a trip in a jungle. There was a bad storm and I got struck by lightning and I died because my heart stopped for 2 minutes but my friend I was traveling with got my heart started again. A few days after that there was an earthquake and I fell saving my friend. I was hurt but still alive. I stumbled around for a few hours and collapsed into a lake and drowned. I woke up a day late with this look and I was breathing underwater. So swam to shore and walked around to find my friend. I found him a few hours later and he was looking for me. I walked up to him and he helped me figure out what I was. We trained in that jungle for a month and I got control of my powers. And since I died in the jungle by different elements I have elemental manipulation along with powers Ryan taught me." Haley said giving a full explanation of how she got her powers. Sometime during the story we walked to the roof and we were now sitting on the edge watching the sunset.

"And that's how we became half ghosts." I finished. A few minutes of silence passed.

"What do you know about Mamoru, Ryan?" Tabitha asked timidly.

"About Mamoru? Way too much, but one thing I'm glad I know is his power of reality warping." I said lying on my back and closing my eyes.

"You know about that?" she asked with a hint of cheer in her voice.

"Yeah, when I was on the run from a group of government agents that were hunting me Mamoru let me stay at his old place in Utah until the heat died down. Speaking of which what happened to your old place? Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Well, about an hour or two after you left there was a GIW aid in the city. They tracked you ghost signature to my place and searched it when they didn't find you they suspected that I was hiding you so they threw me out and imploded my house with an ecto-grenade. So I was forced to leave. After a month of moving from one place to another I met Tabitha and we came here. We actually just got here a week ago." He explained.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I knew it was a bad idea to stay that long." I said with my head in my hands.

"Ryan, it's alright I was planning on moving anyway." He replied leaning back on his elbows.

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay?" Haley asked concerned.

"Not yet but we're looking." Tabitha said looking at the ocean.

"I think I might know a place but I'll have to get everything worked out. It should only take about a minute or two. I'll be right back." I said giving a wink amd a small smile to Haley who giggled when she realized what I had planned.

I teleported to the main room making everybody jump, even Raven a little bit, and walked over to Robin.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" I asked teleporting us to the safe room.

"What's this about Ryan?" Robin asked Annoyance apparent in his voice.

"This about my friend. He doesn't have a place to stay and I was wondering if he could stay here." I explained in little detail.

He stood there rubbing his chin for a few seconds.

"What can he do?" he asked finally.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"What are his skills?" he asked again rewording his question so it was clear.

"You'll have to see for yourself." I said teleporting us up to the roof.

"Don't tell me he's another half ghost." Robin deadpanned.

"No, there are only 3 others that I know. One is my legal guardian, another is my daughter, and the last one you know already seeing as how she lives in the tower." I stated.

"Hey, Ryan how did it go?" Haley asked flying over to me as I changed to my human form noticing Tabitha flinch a little.

"That's why we're here." Robin replied.

"Mamoru and Tabitha can you come over here for a few minutes?" I questioned motioning them to join us.

"What is it Ryan?" Mamoru asked confusion written on his face.

"Robin needs to see what you guys can do." I stated.

"That's it?" Mamoru asked shocked.

"Yep." I said sitting down. "So give it your best shot, because this is person right here is your new landlord." I explained gesturing to Robin who looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright should I go first or do you want to Tabitha?" Mamoru asked.

"I'll go." Tabitha replied. She held her hand out towards her shadow and it morphed in to a pitch black axe in her hand.

"I see so you're a shadow manipulator." Robin said nodding in approval.

"My turn." Mamoru said with a smirk on his face. Next thing we knew the tower was on a mountain.

"What? Where are we?" Robin questioned freaking out so much he was yelling. Just then our communicators went off.

"Robin why are we on a mountain in the Himalayas?" Raven questioned irritation coating her voice.

"Yeah that was me." Mamoru said scratching the back of his head.

"His power is reality warping." I explained to Robin.

"I see. Well can you put us back in Jump City?" Robin asked nervously. Just as he asked we were back in the harbor.

"Alright you can stay. On one condition." Robin stated.

"What is it?" both Mamoru and Tabitha asked in unison.

"You have to join the team." Robin replied with a smirk.

"What?" Tabitha questioned shocked and scared.

"You see Titans Tower is only available for team members to live in." I explained.

"Yeah, the reason we live here is because were part of the team." Haley finished as we held up our communicators.

"Alright we agree." Mamoru replied after him and Tabitha discussed it for a few minutes.

"Alright we'll have a room for you tonight." Robin said with a smile.

**Chapter 10**

(Haley)

After Mamoru and Tabitha gave Cyborg all he needed to built their room we went to the beach. It was a nice sunny day so why not go swimming. We all met at the beach in about an hour. Tabitha and Mamoru had to go to the mall to get some things and Ryan was upgrading the ecto-masker software with some program Cyborg made. While Ryan was still gone me, Tabitha, and Mamoru were setting up a little camping area for the day and putting all the food and drinks in their respectable places. After we were finished setting up Tabitha and Mamoru change into the swimming gear using their powers. I however not having that luxury went to a local pier and changed in a bathroom. When I returned I found Ryan sitting on a rock away from everybody just staring off into the horizon.

"Ryan, are you alright?" I asked walking over to him. He didn't notice I was there so I sat behind him and lay against his back which made him jump a little.

"Haley? How long have you been here?" he asked curiously.

"I just got here smart one. You would have heard me calling you if you weren't zoned out at the horizon." I remarked pushing him a bit.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized hunching forward slightly.

"What's wrong Ryan?" I questioned moving to his side to sit next to him.

"It's nothing." He stated running his hand through his hair. Bingo.

"It's obvious that you're lying so spill it." I said lightly punching his arm.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence just watching the waves of the ocean. The air felt nice and warm. I looked into the sky and say only one cloud. It was just drifting over the sea peacefully. I laid back on the rock and started to drift off into darkness when I heard a voice.

"Haley! Haley, wake up!" the voice said in a panic. Wait, I recognize that voice. It's Ryan, but what's got him so freaked out.

"Ryan, she's not breathing!" I female voice shouted. Tabitha? What does she mean I'm not breathing? Now I'm starting to freak out.

"We have to get her back to the tower!" another voice shouted. That had to be Mamoru.

"I know that!" Ryan yelled fear seeping his voice.

"Then let's go!" Tabitha ordered. Next thing I knew we were in an air-conditioned room and I was laying on something soft.

"Haley, if you can hear me you'll be alright." Ryan whispered in my ear.

"Ryan what happened?" I asked him using my telepathy.

"Haley? How are you talking?" he asked obviously not remembering he taught me how to use telepathy.

"You should know. You taught it to me." I replied.

"Telepathy? How are you using telepathy when you're not awake?" he asked himself.

"Ryan, what's going on we heard you talking." I heard Mamoru ask.

"Haley's still alive. I think she's in a coma state." He answered.

"Wait, Ryan what do you mean I'm still alive? And why would I be in a coma?" I questioned.

"Haley, we got attacked and you fell and hit the rocks. There was so much blood and you weren't breathing." He hesitated to go any further.

"We thought you were dead." Tabitha said not knowing I had telepathy.

"What do you mean you thought I was dead?" I asked her.

"Omg, Haley!" she yelled slight cheer in here voice.

"Wait, what's going on?" Mamoru asked confusion apparent in his words.

"What's going on is that you guys thought I was dead but this is my safety regeneration. When I get seriously hurt or near death my body shuts down so it can heal while my mind is still active. That's also why I can use my telepathy right now." I explained to the three.

"Wait, safety regeneration?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, I kind of developed my own unique powers while you were in that coma." I replied.

"Awesome, oh speaking of powers Mamoru I need to talk to you outside for a minute." Ryan stated.

"Alright." Mamoru replied. I heard 2 steps of footprints exit the room and I knew only me and Tabitha were the only ones left in the room.

"So is she alive or dead?" a female voice asked from the other side of the room.

"She's alive. There's no need to be worried Raven." Tabitha said.

"I know but it's nice to have her around. It wouldn't be the same without any of you guys." Raven replied sadness coating her voice.

"It's alright Raven. I'm not going anywhere." I reassured her.

"Haley? How are you talking?" Raven asked.

"She has telepathy." Tabitha explained for me.

"Yeah, my body is just in a healing state so I can still use all of my powers." I stated.

"Really? Show me." Raven said.

When she got to the bed and went to sit down I pulled a chair over so she didn't fall.

"Thanks." Raven said.

After I regained some strength I constructed a blue rose in Tabitha's hair and a black rose in Raven's Hair. I used my telekinesis and water manipulation to fill up two glasses of water, one for each of them. Just then Ryan and Mamoru walked in with confusion. Thanks to my empathy I could read all there emotions.

"How did you get those?" Mamoru questioned.

"Haley." The two girls said in unison.

"She can use her ghost powers?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Haley, make something that only Ryan would ask for." Tabitha said.

I thought for a minute. Um, what would only he ask for? That's when it hit me.

"Hold out your hands." I ordered to Ryan. When he did I manifested the picture we took on the Ferris wheel in a picture frame.

"Well, I think you just broke his brain Haley." Raven deadpanned.

I heard foot steps walking towards me. When they stopped I felt pressure and heat on my lips.

"Heal quickly." Ryan whispered in my ear with a loving tone in his voice.

"I will." I replied my face blushing without my acknowledgement.

**Chapter 11**

(Ryan)

"Ryan, what if she doesn't come out of that coma?" Mamoru questioned concern in his voice.

"Mamoru calm down, it's only been 2 days. You have to remember I was in a coma for a month." I reassured him.

"He's right Ryan, we need to worry. She was hurt remember." Tabitha argued.

"Guys calm down, Haley is fine and she always has company." I stated.

"What do you mean she always has company?" the two asked in unison.

"Hey guys." Haley's voice called out as if she was standing right there.

"Haley?" Tabitha questioned.

"Duh, who else would it be?" Haley remarked with a joyful tone.

"How you doing Haley?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I'm doing amazing. It really helps that you're always with me, Ryan." She replied.

"See guys, she is fine and she always has company." I said to the two.

"Alright Ryan we get it." Mamoru replied sitting down as a breeze blew by.

"Tell me again why we are on the roof?" Tabitha asked curiously.

"Training." Mamoru answered before I could open my mouth to reply.

"Speaking of which can we get back to that?" I questioned.

"Right. Shift us to Spain." Mamoru ordered.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. I tried to think of a landmark in Spain but I couldn't find one. I finally found one after an hour of struggling to remember what I once learned in geography class. I concentrated on that location. My body started shaking uncontrollably and the wind picked up speed as it spiraled around me.

"Ryan, stop!" Mamoru shouted at me.

"Ryan you're trying to hard just calm down and just imagine the tower being at that location." Tabitha instructed standing beside me.

I did as she instructed and the tower was in a bay of the coast of Alicante.

"Now to Tokyo." Mamoru stated. I nodded and started the process again but with more ease this time since I had researched Japan to go on vacation sometime within a year.

When I shifted us to Tokyo our communicators went off. I pulled mine out of my pocket and answered it to find Robin with a confused look.

"What's up Robin?" I asked casually.

"Where is the tower, and where are you at?" he questioned.

"Me, Haley, Mamoru, and Tabitha are at the tower. And the tower is in Tokyo right now." I answered with an expressionless face.

"Why is the tower in Tokyo?" he asked annoyance apparent on his face.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys." Tabitha said standing next to me nervously scratching the back of her head.

"I'm teaching Ryan to use Reality Warping." Mamoru explained walking behind Tabitha.

"Well can you teach the tower back to Jump?" Raven questioned.

"Hold on." I replied. Within seconds the tower was back in it's rightfully place.

"Wait there. I need to talk to you." Raven demanded flying off the screen. I closed the communicator and waited for a few minutes after telling Mamoru and Tabitha to visit Haley for a while and telling Haley that Raven would want to talk alone. They each understood and complied to my request.

"Thank you for waiting." Raven said walking through the door to the roof carrying 2 cups.

"No problem. So what did you want to talk about?" I asked taking one of the cups taking a sip of the relaxing herbal tea that rested in the cup.

"It's about you." Raven said sitting on the ledge next to me which was unusual for her to do.

"Raven, are you alright?" I questioned.

"I think I should be asking if YOU'RE alright." Raven replied dodging the question.

"I'm fine Raven." I reassured.

"No, your not Ryan I can tell. You have to remember I have empathy. I can feel you're deepest sadness." Raven stated.

"I know that. It just sucks knowing that I only have one blood family member left thanks to the GIW. And what sucks even more is that I don't even know where she is right now." I explained.

"Try looking behind you." I childish female voice stated.

"Wow, I miss her so much I'm actually hearing her voice." I said to myself.

"Still as clueless as ever aren't you Danny." The voice said with a chuckle. I turned around and my jaw hit the floor.

"Dani? Is that really you?" I asked not believing she was here.

"Yeah it's really me." Dani replied with a smile. I got up and picked her up and hugged her gently.

"When did you get here?" I questioned.

"About a day ago. Vlad told me what happened and gave me the direction that you left after sending a clone the opposite way. You look the way different from the last time I saw you." Dani explained.

"Well, after the incident a lot of thinks changed. Including my name. I'm not called Danny anymore, my new name is Ryan Blake." I explained.

"Does that mean I'm Dani Blake now?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, and this is one of my teammates Raven." I greeted gesturing to Raven.

"Omg, Raven! How long has it been?" Dani asked running over to Raven.

"To long Dani, to long." Raven replied hugging Dani.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I questioned confusion coating my words.

"Yeah, I've known her for about 3 years." Raven explained.

"We met in North Carolina." Dani said with a smile.

"Cool, but I know one person you haven't met yet." I said winking at Raven who actually smiled.

"Raven, how long since you last meditated?" Dani asked clearly noticing that Raven was acting strange.

"A few days I think." Raven replied.

"Enough of that you need to meditate right now." Dani commanded.

"But, I have things to do." Raven argued.

"Not anymore you don't. Now meditate." Dani demanded. Raven complied and started meditating with a look of defeat on her face. I gestured to Dani to follow me. She complied and we walked to the main room. Before we walked in I told Dani to stay in the hall for a minute.

"Hey Robin. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. Robin nodded and walked towards me.

"What is it Ryan?" Robin questioned.

"Not here. Hallway." I stated. We walked out into the hall far enough that the doors would close.

"Alright, now what is it?" Robin demanded an answer this time.

"Remember how I said I had a daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah what about it?" he replied.

"Well, she is actually a clone of me but the guy who made her messed up and instead of the clone being just like me it ended up being a girl who was 4 years younger than me. But she is like a daughter to me" I explained.

"I don't believe you." Robin stated skeptically.

"Well, you should because it's the truth." Dani said standing behind Robin making him jump. He stared at her for a few minutes before turning back to me.

"Who is that?" Robin questioned.

"I'm his daughter." Dani explained for me.

"Why don't I believe that?" Robin asked Dani.

"I don't know. Maybe because you have trust issues?" Dani guessed which irritated Robin.

"Alright, let's put that to the test. Ryan said that there are only 4 people that he knows that are half ghost. If you can turn into a ghost right now that will validate your story. If not then you will be under constant watch while you are here." Robin explained.

"She will pass that test. Go ahead Dani." I said.

"Alright." Dani replied with a smile. After she replied two white rings formed found her midsection and traveled over her body. When the rings dissipated she was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans. She also had on a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was white and pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a shade light of toxic green than mine.

"Alright you pass the test." Robin stated with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I told you she was my daughter." I remarked with a smirk.

"Well we should introduce her to the team then. Where is Raven?" Robin questioned.

"She is on the roof meditating." I stated.

"Why? She should meet Dani." Robin replied.

"We already met. Like 3 years ago." Dani said to Robin.

"Where?" Robin asked curiously.

"North Carolina." Dani replied with a big smile.

"Well then I guess you need to meet the rest of the team. Ryan you go ahead and take her to the main room. Get her anything she needs. I'll go get Mamoru and Tabitha." Robin stated walking towards the med bay.

"Alright let's go." I said lifting Dani onto my back and walking off to the main room.

**Chapter 12**

(Tabitha)

"So how long has it been since I've been out?" Haley asked us.

"2 weeks. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel a lot better and I can hear and feel more things which means I'm close to having my body reactivate. Should only be a few more hours. Tabitha?" Haley said.

"Yeah Haley?" I replied.

"Where has Ryan been? It's been really lonely without him here. Not that I'm lonely when you guys are here it's just…" Haley hesitated.

"You miss him being around." A voice said from the doorway.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Haley questioned.

"Robin called me and told me you were in regeneration. Now didn't I tell you that you shouldn't be hanging around that Ryan boy?" Haley's father questioned with disappointment in his voice.

"Yes you did dad but I don't care. He's my boyfriend and I'm going to stay with him no matter what." Haley remarked.

"What did you just say?" Haley's father asked.

"Nothing." Haley replied fear in her voice.

"He is you boyfriend?" Haley's father asked furiously.

"Yes alright he is my boyfriend. It was my decision dad." Haley answered.

"Where is Ryan?" Haley's father questioned.

"I'm right here Henry." Ryan stated from the windowsill.

"You good for nothing women beating piece of shit!" Henry screamed picking Ryan up by the collar of his shirt.

"Dad put Ryan down he didn't do this!" Haley screamed defending Ryan.

"No Haley. I'm just as much at fault as those thugs that did that to you. They were after me not you. So go ahead Henry hit me I deserve it, but I just want you to know that I never meant for Haley to get hurt" Ryan said closing his eye waiting for Henry to punch him.

"Tabitha is your name right girl?" Henry asked still holding Ryan.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

"Were you there when that happened?" Henry questioned.

"Yeah, we were hanging out at the beach and Ryan was jumped. He fought them off trying to keep Haley out of danger but one of the thugs pushed her off the rocks and she hit her head on the shore. Ryan almost killed the thugs for hurting Haley and he hasn't left her side since." I explained.

"Is that true Haley?" Henry asked wanting confirmation on the story.

"Yes dad it is true. Ryan was trying to protect me from the first time we met he has done nothing but tried to protect me. And before I joined the titans he almost died protecting me." Haley answered.

"How could this asshole protect you?" Henry questioned.

"Like this Henry." Ryan answered changing into Revenant.

"What are you?" Henry asked.

"Henry, you should know best." Ryan replied.

"How long have known?" Henry questioned.

"Since I first met her." Ryan answered.

"How did you know?" Henry questioned letting go of Ryan.

"I can sense other people's energy. Such as you Henry, I would have to guess that your power is duplication." Ryan answered sitting in the chair next to Haley's bed.

"You're partially right Ryan. I have duplication, speed, and strength." Henry confirmed.

"Well, I was trying to help you keep the other two secret but you just fucked that up." Ryan remarked.

"Um, guys? Could we finish this later?" Haley asked timidly.

"Yeah, we'll leave you two alone." I replied trying to pull Henry out of the room. When that failed to happen I pulled him into the shadows below us and teleported us to the main room.

"Well, I see you're a shadow manipulator." Henry observed.

"Yeah and my boyfriend Mamoru has reality warping." I explained.

"I see. Well tell Robin to call me when Haley's body reactivates." Henry said leaving the tower.

(Ryan)

"Almost active again?" I asked Haley brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yeah, it should only take about an hour or two. I'm glad your back Ryan." Haley replied.

"Yeah I'm back. And I finished my training in reality warping. And when your body reactivates I have somebody who is dying to meet you." I stated.

"And who would that be?" Haley questioned.

"A girl named Dani." I answered.

"What? A girl?" Haley asked hurt coating her words.

"Yeah, but don't worry it's not like that. She's 4 years younger than me." I said trying to comfort her.

"Really?" Haley asked sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, well she's the only blood family I have left." I stated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ryan." Haley said.

"It's alright Haley you just focus on reactivating alright. I'll be right here the entire time." I replied yawning and closing my eyes.

"Sweet dreams Ryan." I heard Haley whisper before everything faded to black.

I woke up to find Haley's bed empty. I started to panic. I got up so fast I knocked my chair to the floor. I was then suddenly tackled and on the floor. I looked around and saw that Cujo was on my panting and rubbing his head on my chest.

"Cujo, where's Haley?" I asked frantically.

Cujo barked and flew through the wall into the hallway. I followed him as he flew through the tower and outside. I followed him all the way to the beach to find Haley sitting on a rock with her head on her knees.

"Haley!" I called running over to her. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen.

"Ryan." Haley responded whipping her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked whipping tears from her face and brushing hair out of her eyes.

"My dad just left. He said that since I'm dating you after he told me to stay away from you that he wants nothing to do with me." Haley replied putting her head back on her knees.

"He did what?" I said standing furiously. Not noticing that I manifested a smoke sword in my hand.

"Ryan. Calm down. And relax." Haley instructed. I looked at her with a confused look before I felt something in my hand and saw my new smoke blade. I released my grip on it and it faded with the wind.

"Sorry. I just can't believe he did that." I said sitting next to Haley and pulling her close to me.

"Well it happened and there is no changing it." Haley stated laying her head on my shoulder.

"I know Haley. Hey, have you met the person I was talking about yet?" I asked.

"Not yet I wanted you to introduce us." Haley said.

"Alright let's go then. She should be on the roof meditating with Raven." I replied picking Haley up and flying up after morphing into Revenant.

"Hey girls, how's the meditation?" I asked flying up in front of where they were sitting by the ledge breaking their concentration.

"It was fine till you did that dad." Dani complained glaring at Haley.

"Sorry." I said laughing nervously.

"So who's the girl?" Dani asked suspiciously.

"Haley this is Dani, my daughter. Dani this is Haley, my girlfriend." I introduced. They both looked at me like I had a second head.

"So I'm guessing you never told either of them about your relations to the other?" Raven questioned walking up to me as I set down Haley.

"Oops. I forgot to mention any of that." I stated scratching the back of my head nervously.

"So you're his daughter? And you're 4 years younger than us?" Haley asked.

"And my dad found a half ghost to date I see." Dani remarked.

"Wait how did you know that?" Haley questioned paranoid.

"So dad didn't tell you what I am either?" Dani asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, Haley remember how I said she was the last blood family I have?" I asked.

"Yeah." Haley confirmed.

"Well, she is my blood." I said trying to find the words to explain.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confusion apparent on her face.

"What he is trying to say that I'm his clone." Dani explained.

"Clone? I thought you said you had a family of your own." Raven stated.

"Technically she did until GIW killed them. Remember she's my clone so my family was also her family." I explained.

"Oh, I see now." Haley said.

"Ryan also considers me his daughter which I don't mind even if I'm just his clone. And I also have all of his abilities." Dani said.

"What do you mean?" Haley and Raven asked in unison. Dani took a step back and transformed into her ghost form.

"Wait so your half ghost too?" Haley questioned.

"Yep. But I still need a new outfit and name for my ghost side. Something GIW can't track." Dani replied.

"Wait, what do you mean something that GIW can't track? Have the targeted you?" I asked jogging over to Dani with concern written in my expression.

"Yeah, the recently started going after any ghost in this world. They ambushed me when I was passing the border out of Wisconsin." Dani explained.

"Did they follow you here?" Haley asked in a panic.

"No, I lost them when I got to Utah." Dani answered trying to calm Haley down.

"Well, we'll be safe then." I stated calmly.

"Why?" Dani asked.

"He built a machine that hides your ecto-signatures." Raven explained.

"So you fixed the engineering problem then?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, it was missing an element that mom and dad would never get." I replied.

"What element was that?" Haley questioned.

"Ectoplasm." Dani said.

"Yeah, mom and dad might have been ghost hunters but they weren't very good ones. I mean seriously I was living right under their noses and the only one in my family who knew I was half ghost was my sister Jazz." I stated.

"Well, who wants to go out for a bit?" Haley asked looking at us.

Hey guys this is going to be the last update for a while. Hope o will be able to write again soon. –Selecao 13


End file.
